Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Zoey is the daughter of an unnamed buck and doe, ex-girlfriend of Arrow, the best friend and later girlfriend of Rudolph and is the deuteragonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is voiced by Vanessa Morley as a fawn, Miriam Sirois as an adolescent whilst Debbie Lytton does her singing voice. Zoey first appears in the film as a young fawn at school with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow. She along with the teacher Mrs. Prancer are the only ones in the class who don't bully Rudolph. She appears later on Christmas Eve with her parents watching Santa Claus and his Flyers taking off before meeting up with Rudolph who was also watching the take-off saying that she wishes to be his friend and doesn't care what the others would think. The two then notice that they are under a mistletoe but just before they can kiss Arrow (who also has feelings for Zoey) arrives. Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking though Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey then tells him not to get jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous "Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject" and has Zoey come with him which she reluctantly does but smiles over to Rudolph as she leaves causing him to realise that she likes him. Years later Zoey now an adolescent prepares to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games with Rudolph and Arrow (whom she is now in a relationship with). Before the start of the Sleigh Race she gives Rudolph her pendant for good luck much to Arrow's dismay and finishes second in the race to Rudolph. She is shown to not be pleased when Rudolph is disqualified from the games (because his nose triggered off because of Arrow's taunts and caused Arrow to crash) and confronts Arrow who is made winner by default and ends their relationship. She then goes to Rudolph's home to see him but is told by his father Blitzen that he has ran away so she goes off to look for him and ends up crossing the bridge of the ice queen Stormella which is off limits and is imprisoned by Stormella. Rudolph and his friend a polar bear named Leonard enter Stormella's castle to rescue her but are caught and locked up too by Stormella who then casts a storm to stop Santa making his Christmas Eve trip. It is here where Zoey admits her true feelings for Rudolph who too admits his love for her. Luckily Rudolph's other friend an arctic fox named Slyly manages to get the cells keys from Stormella and frees them but as they group leave they are confronted by Stormella who prepares to attack Zoey but Rudolph's anger at this causes his nose to light up causing Stormella to fall down a cliff side but Rudolph aided by Zoey, Slyly and Leonard manage to pull her back up and by Rudolph's wish turns nice. Zoey is then seen returning with Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard back to Santa's Village where she is reunited with her parents and kisses Rudolph before he leaves to help guide Santa and the Flyers through Stormella's storm with his nose. She is last seen at the end of the film along with her parents and Arrow after Rudolph returns with Santa and the Flyers. Quotes *I don't think your nose is funny at all. It's unique just like you. *We were just talking Arrow *There's no reason to be jealous, we're just friends Gallery Imagesz.jpg Imageyz.jpg|Young Zoey imagezar.jpg|Zoey in school with Rudolph and Arrow. Imagezahpatcel.jpg|Zoey and her parents at the Christmas Eve launch. Imagezwtfto.jpg|Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imageczar.jpg imagerz.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph Imagekzrtrnrtm.jpg imagezar1.jpg|Arrow catching Zoey and Rudolph together. imagezar2.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him. imageza1.jpg|Zoey smiling to Rudolph as she leaves with Arrow. Imageaz.jpg|Adolescent Zoey imagezr2.jpg|Zoey giving Rudolph her pendant for good luck in the Junior Reindeer Games. Imagezkr.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph before the Junior Reindeer Games. imagezrace.jpg|Zoey racing in the Sleigh Race. imageza3.jpg|Zoey confronting Arrow for cheating in the Sleigh Race. Imagezcas.jpg|Zoey calling Arrow shallow. imageza4.jpg|Zoey breaks up with Arrow. imagezi.jpg|Zoey ambushed by Stormella's wolves. imagezr3.jpg|Zoey admits her love for Rudolph. imagezf.jpg|Zoey reunited with her parents. imagezr4.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph. Imagezc.jpg|Zoey's possible cameo at the end of the film. Trivia *Zoey is based on Clarice from the 1964 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as both don't bully Rudolph and both serve as his love interest. *Zoey is similar to Faline as both are deer and both are the love interest of the protagonist and the protagonist's rival (Zoey with Rudolph and Arrow whilst with Faline it is Bambi and Ronno) but are more interested in the protagonist and start a relationship with them. She is also similar to Nala as both are the best friend of the protagonist and later their love interest (Zoey with Rudolph and Nala with Simba). Category:Deuteragonists Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deer and Moose Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Damsel in distress Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Movie Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Childhood friends Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Daughters Category:Bond Creator Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes